GTA: Los Angeles
by ZoNe13
Summary: Johnathan Spalding wants only to change his life of crime, and he gets his wish in a way he never expects: more crime.
1. Chapter 1

Los Angeles: 2013

Johnathan Spalding was sitting in the office of the chief of police. He was nervous, but not enough to show it. Johnathan was wearing a red t-shirt that said "Live Long and Prosper" on the front, a pair of black jeans, and red Air Jordans. He was an African-American twenty-seven year old with stubble on his face, a thin build, brown eyes, and a scar on his left arm due to a carving accident.

The chief came into the room with a cup of coffee in his hand. He was a stocky man with red hair on his head and on his face. He was wearing a white collared shirt, a black and white striped tie, white skin, black slacks, and black dress shoes. _He looks like he's going to church, Something I don't go to anymore. _Johnathan thought.

"Spalding, this is the third time you've attacked a police officer. And it's gonna be the last time too." The chief said.

"But chief, the guy called me a dirty African. I had to do something." Johnathan replied.

"You could have ignored him."

"Or I could've broken his neck for that insult."

The chief stared at him. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't send you to Death Row right this minute."

"Because I still have a wife and a kid." Johnathan said.

The chief still stared at him. "I still wish they had left your dumb ass." The chief wondered what was going on in this man's mind right now.

"So, what I'm gonna do is let you off with a third warning. But this will be the last time, got it?" The chief said.

"Alright. Now about these cuffs..." Johnathan hinted.

"Already on it, asshole." He said while taking the cuffs off of Johnathan.

"Now get out of here before I change my mind." The chief said.

=============================Later=========================================

As Johnathan stepped out into the cold winter day, he wondered whether the chief made the right decision letting him go. He just shrugged and left toward home.


	2. Chapter 2

As Spalding walked down the street, he noticed a black Stretch driving slowly behind him. So he started to walk faster. Then the Stretch caught up to him and cut him off. The driver got out and aimed a gun at Spalding.

"Get in." The driver said.

So when Johnathan got in the vehicle, he saw a Dominican-American man in an orange suit and black slacks. Johnathan wondered who this guy was, until:

"Hey, Spalding. Nice to see you." The guy said.

"Who are you?" Johnathan asked.

"Oh. I'm Victor Vance. You can call me Vic."

"Aren't you the boss of the Vance Crime Family?"

"Yeah, I am. And you're probably wondering why I stopped you, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, here it is. I'm looking for a new second in command to help me take over Los Angeles. And I thing you are exactly what I'm looking for. So all I need is a yes or a no. Will you join me?"

Johnathan thought for a moment. If he were to join this Vance guy, what was he to gain from it?

"What will I get once we get done with that goal?" Johnathan asked Vic.

"Well, what do you want?" Vic asked back.

"I want protection for my family. I have a wife who is constantly being attacked by other guys, and a daughter who is being bullied by some girls at her high school."

Vic thought for about a minute. Then he nodded and said,"Okay. You got it. So will you join?"

"Sure." Then they shook hands.

"So where do you want me to drop you off at?" Vic asked.

"Drop me off on the street to your left. That's where I live." Johnathan said.

"Alright."

So then the Stretch stopped at a three story apartment building, and Spalding got out. He said his goodbyes and walked into the building. As he got into the elevator, He pressed the button for the third floor and waited as the elevator door closed. As the elevator rose, Johnathan checked his phone. It was four-thirty, almost time for dinner to begin.

The elevator stopped at the third floor, and the door opened. He walked straight and then stopped at a door to his left. He pulled out his key, and unlocked the door. He stepped inside, and noticed that the lights were off. As he walked, he heard the door close, then the lights turned on and he heard a loud "Surprise!" come from behind him.

He turned around and smiled. Spalding forgot it was his birthday today. He sat down on a black couch and thought: _How did I forget that it was my birthday today? Oh yeah, because I almost got into prison. Well, I'm twenty-eight now. So let's get this started._


	3. Chapter 3

After Spalding had a piece of cake, a dark chocolate cake with vanilla skulls on it, he went to bed. As he got into the bed, he wondered what Vic meant by "second in command". Maybe he wanted Spalding to succeed him when Vic was dead and gone. When he finished thinking about that, his wife came in the bedroom. She was a medium sized twenty-six year old with long black hair, and light skin. Her name was Chyna Spalding.

"So how was it?" said Chyna.

"How was what?" Johnathan asked.

"The station."

"It was okay. Got off easy for the third and final time. If I go off on someone again, I'm going to Death Row. Plus, the Chief said he wishes that you guys left me."

"Well, he's just saying that cause he doesn't have a wife anymore."

_That's right,_ Spalding thought to himself. _His wife died in a fire two years ago. I forgot about that._ As Chyna got into the bed, Spalding drifted to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Spalding woke up with a crook in his neck. He probably slept on his neck wrong. He got out of bed, picked out some random clothes, and went to the bathroom to go take a shower. As he got inside, he put his clothes on the toilet lid, and started the hot water. As the water was warming up, he did some pushups. When the water finished warming up, he stepped in.

It took him about five minutes to take the shower. When he got out, he got dressed, left the bathroom, and checked on his kid. She was nine years old, with braided hair, light skin, and her name: Circe Spalding. She had almost no resemblance to her mother, but that would come with age.

Spalding then went into the kitchen to eat breakfast. He grabbed the cereal, the milk, and a bowl. He ate fast, because he had a job at the docks. Then he put on some shoes and left.

As he walked out of the door, he heard a gun click. He looked to his left and saw a guy aiming at him. He was wearing all green. Green shirt, green pants, green hat and shoes. But the gun he had was not green. It was a Python pistol.

"What do you want?" Johnathan asked.

"Come with me." The guy said.


End file.
